Between Worlds
by summerartist
Summary: Reboot!Chekov is in an accident aboard the Enterprise. Injured and confused, he tries to figure out why he is being chased by a security team on an unfamiliar Federation vessel. TOS and Reboot mix with fluff and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Author acknowledgements: I want to give a special thank you for McChekirkhan who cheered me on to write this fic. You are a gem! I don't think you realize just how much you helped encourage me. I decided to leave it in the general state it was in because of your feedback.

Author Notes: I do not write death fic. This story is already complete in my files, so I will update it regularly. I never leave my readers hanging on that score.

Reboot Chekov is the star of this story, but I have a soft spot for every single TOS and Reboot character.

* * *

**Reboot Universe**

"Mr. Spock, what is your analysis on that cloud?" Kirk asked.

The captain leaned back in his chair, keeping up the appearance that he was unconcerned with the proceedings. Within him, something was alerting him of danger, making his hackles raise and his vision sharpen in response.

They had been on a routine mission to transfer supplies to a human Federation colony. The work was tedious, but necessary to keep the peace and cooperation of all beings involved. Everything had been occurring as expected until a gray cloud had drifted into sight in the viewports of the Enterprise.

The situation was frankly, ridiculous. Space did not have clouds, at least not what people thought as typical Earth clouds. This did not look like a nebula. A gray haze had drifted over the curtain of black like a wisp of thick, viscous smog. Kirk turned expectantly to his science officer for an explanation of the phenomenon.

"It is not a cloud, captain. The computer scanners show that is a large cluster of energy. It is unidentifiable with our instruments, but its energy readings are similar to an ion storm. We are on a direct collision course with it." Spock informed him.

Spock was standing, looking over his instruments with an avid intensity.

"Mr. Sulu, evasive maneuvers." Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir."

The ship veered, tipping the deck at an angle. Sulu abruptly changed their course again and they veered in a spiraling direction. At the navigation panel, Chekov turned faintly green.

"It is following us, sir." Sulu informed the captain.

The captain looked over his own data pad that was getting a live feed from the ship instruments. The strange dirty cloud was actively pursuing them now. Jim quickly read over its odd composition.

"But it's not a life form. It doesn't read as one. Spock?" Kirk said wonderingly.

"No explanation, captain. It appears that this form of energy is either attracted to the ship's proximity or it has a form of sentiency. It should not be able to follow us at warp speed, but it appears to be doing so. The energy it is issuing is too unpredictable for us to counteract and it will damage our ship if it comes in contact."

Jim furtively thought that Spock had no right to sound so fascinated.

"Sir, its quickly overtaking us. It is at 100 meters and closing." Sulu said with a small crack in his voice.

"Mr. Sulu, increase warp speed and continue evasive maneuvers." Kirk ordered calmly.

The captain was sitting up straight, heart thudding in his chest. The ship twisted and wove like a snake under Sulu's control.

"70 meters." Spock spoke smoothly.

Sulu did another spectacular dive. Kirk could almost sense Scotty's predictable displeasure at the stress they were putting the ship through. Jim shot another look at Spock. Spock was looking up at him with silent expectation. There was nothing more that the science officer could do. They could not read what compounds the cloud was comprised of, and that was hardly an easy admission right now.

"50 meters." Sulu gritted his teeth and increased his speed. Their viewport rattled in its frame and the entire bridge gave a shudder.

"Any further analysis, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked.

"Not much, captain. If that energy cloud overtakes us, its power will undoubtedly have a negative effect on the Enterprise. I have no knowledge on what the effect will be." Spock looked at him, eyes slightly widened.

It was that look alone that let Jim know that they were in too deep.

"40 Meters." Sulu said weakly.

"Continue evasive maneuvers, Mr. Sulu." Kirk ordered.

"Sir, there's something coming off ze cloud. It's an energy wave, sir. It's about to hit-" Chekov was cut off as the ship shuddered, tilted, and spun gracefully in the air.

The navigator tumbled from his seat and Spock actually fell against the captain's chair, catching himself on Kirk's armrest. Kirk hoisted the Vulcan up and shouted to his pilot.

"Give it all that she's got! Just don't break her!"

"Aye, captain!" Sulu called as Chekov picked himself back up and belted himself into his seat like Sulu had.

Uhura was frozen in her chair, watching as the smoky tendrils of energy reached for them. It should be impossible at warp speed, but the cloud already seemed attached to them like a symbiotic growth. The air outside the view screen went dark and the stars winked out.

It gently swallowed them whole, stretching over the Enterprise like a murky combination of oil and tar. It coated their hull and formed a slimy coating over the ship's exterior. The ship dropped abruptly out of warp speed. The Enterprise went completely dead and the lights flickered out. For the first time, the bridge went entirely black. It was like they had drifted into the cold silence of deep space.

"Lights on emergency power setting." Kirk raised his voice, suffusing light and life back into the pitch black atmosphere.

Kirk took a visual evaluation of everyone on the bridge. Everyone was looking pale, almost faint from the abrupt change in momentum. Spock had a vice-like grip on the back of Kirk's chair but had been able to remain standing this time. Sulu had turned around in his seat to look back at the captain, a silent apology in his eyes.

Kirk tried switching on the ship's con. A burst of static met his ears. He quickly switched it off and he whipped out his personal communicator. He flipped it open and tentatively adjusted the switches to decrease some of the natural bursts of interference static.

"Mr. Scott, report. What's happening down there?" Kirk said loudly into his comm.

"The core is mal-" There was a burst of static. "-need time to adjust the" There was more static.

"Mr. Chekov, go see if you can assist him." Jim said to the young officer.

"Aye, kaptain."

The Russian was already unbuckling himself. He stood abruptly and wavered, looking a bit green about the gills. Jim saw him swallow thickly and the captain shuddered in sympathy. Chekov took a few seconds to breathe and then darted off the bridge as if had not been about to puke or pass out.

Marveling silently at his crew's resilience, Kirk turned back to is first officer. Spock had run back to his station to give him a report on the condition of the ship.

* * *

Chekov ran through the halls, crashing spectacularly with crewmen twice. Apologizing profusely, he kept running. His footsteps echoed loudly on the metal decks. He practically slid down the stairs, still running at full tilt speed. He did not dare try to use the lift with the power out.

The emergency lights flickered eerily around him, painting everything in orange and red. It was like the Enterprise herself was in pain. He steadfastly descended into the maelstrom of activity around her injury.

He had entered the engineering section, where the red shirted engineers were running hither and thither to repair what looked to be dangerously exposed electrical circuits. There were unearthly sparks emitting from the majority of wire casings as if the circuits lining the interior hull walls were overloading by themselves. Chekov had never seen something like this happen before.

The Russian heard Scotty before he saw him.

"Get back! Back, damn it! It'll cook you before you could get close enough to pull it." Scotty shouted at an engineer that had gotten too close to the warp core.

The Russian saw why Scotty had shouted at the man. A casing on the shell of the warp core had been knocked loose. The bared metal had a crack near the seam where it connected to the other panels of the shell. Through the crack, a white hot fiery burst of electricity escaped.

The sight made no sense. The entire compartment should be flooded with radiation from the crack, but radiation was not what was emitting from their warp core.

The Ensign blinked and coughed, trying to wave away the smoke that was starting to fog up the air. It was difficult to say where the substance was coming from. He brushed off the thought and continued forward. Chekov approached Scotty, tapping him silently on the shoulder. The Scotsman turned around, grabbing him by the elbows, eyes wide. Chekov froze.

He was looking into the eyes of a man who knew that something devastating was about to come down on them all. He had a gaze that screamed at others to save themselves, all the while knowing that there was nowhere to run.

"Laddie, the core's about to set off a chain reaction and I can't reach the override to switch her off. I don't know what's coming from the core, but I would stake my life on the fact that when it contacts any of our perimeter circuits, we'll blow." Scotty shouted over the noise.

"Why can't you get to ze override?" Chekov shouted back.

"It's right near the electrical leak. No one would survive getting that close." As soon as Scotty had said it, he knew he had made a mistake.

He saw comprehension flare in Chekov's eyes as the ensign saw the switch and the strange electrical pulse the core was putting out. It was like watching Jim come to the same decision again that was only a year ago.

"You'll be fried before you could flip it!" Scotty shouted as Chekov tore himself away from the Scotsman's grip.

Scotty's hold on him had gone weak with horror. It had been easy for Chekov to break his grip and thrust himself forward right into heart of danger.

Chekov saw the small red lever on the outer shell of the core. He kept his gaze on the bolt of heat and light as he ran. It struck the floor near his feet and Chekov leapt into the air. He crashed headlong into the warp core shell by the lever. By a lucky chance, the shell had no electrical current. Whatever it was the core was emitting, it was not guided by same rules that applied to their electricity.

Chekov straightened up, noting a strange gray smoky substance around him. It curled around his body as he pushed himself into a standing position.

Chekov seized the lever, pulling it outward in a white knuckled grip. He saw a flash of light from the corner of eye. He pulled the lever down and he was hit with pain. He shrieked, feeling as if every blood vessel in his body had burst. He distantly heard the shouts of others. It felt is if his right hand had been lit on fire, and then he was flying back with unimaginable speed. His world underwent a rush of color and darkness.

* * *

Scotty had watched in absolute stupefied silence, feeling as if he had forgotten how to breathe. He saw Chekov tear himself from his grasp and run forwards towards the emergency shutdown lever. Scotty's mouth went dry and his tongue felt swollen in his mouth. He could only watch in morbid fascination as his young apprentice dove towards certain death.

He saw Chekov jump the bolt that nearly struck his feet, and then he watched as the amazing leap sent Chekov colliding painfully with the outer shell. He fully expected for Chekov to drop as soon as he touched what should have been live metal. But then Chekov was standing, grabbing the lever. Scotty barely had time to catch his breath in relief when the white current from the warp core ignited.

He heard the bang, saw the flash of light, and then an incredible force slammed into Scotty. He felt a cry escape his mouth as he went flying backward. The explosion consisted of the same gray matter as the cloud they had encountered, as if it were the gray mass that was exploding rather than the bolt of energy.

Scotty lay on his back. All of the lights around him had winked out, including the light from the warp core. The warp core was switched off. The lad had done it.

Scotty took a breath, filling his oxygen starved lungs. He blinked. His eyes hurt and his ears were ringing. He slowly sat up. Scotty could see, oddly enough. The flash of the explosion had not been bright, but the force of the energy had been loud and chaotic.

Then, his heart skipped a beat. The lad had been in the explosion.

His eyes started to adjust to the darkness. The warp core was an empty, foreboding shell of metal. It seemed strangely intact. He saw the red lever. It had been pushed neatly down. Nothing was standing. Nothing was lying on the floor near it. Scotty shakily stood, scanning the room. The engineers were picking themselves up from the deck. No one was still knocked out.

Scotty frantically visually scanned the perimeter of the explosion. Chekov was not there among his engineers. A sudden empty feeling engulfed him. Scotty walked up to the dead warp core. He heard someone shout that they had turned on their thruster power. The ship was stabilizing.

The core remained; all the space around it was empty. Scotty knew that Chekov was not on the deck with the engineers, but he started to call for him.

"Laddie?" He shouted, turning around.

He looked at some of his idle engineers who had been thrown from the blast with him.

"Laddie? Has anyone seen Chekov? Pavel?" Scotty walked away from the core and started questioning others on the deck if they had spotted him.

"Sir! Sir, he's gone." One of Scotty's men, Redding, came up to him and tried to shout the information in his ringing ear.

"No! He was knocked back in the blast!" Scotty shouted back at him.

"Sir, he was incinerated."

Scotty's knuckles were stinging and suddenly Redding was on the deck, clutching his jaw. Redding was looking up at him, an expression of hurt and understanding simultaneously crossing his face.

"He's still here! He's still here." Scotty told him.

Even as the Scotsman said the words, he knew they sounded hollow. The lad was not here, and the only conclusion Scotty could come to was that he was gone, that he had been burned to ashes from the explosion from where he stood.

The ensign was gone, dead. Something in Scotty felt as if it had finally cracked.

"Pavel." Scotty said softly, brokenly.

He slowly sank down to sit on the deck.

"Pavel."


	2. Chapter 2

**TOS Universe with Reboot Chekov**

Pavel's ears were ringing. It was an irritating noise and sensation. He became aware of pain. His right hand burned and throbbed like a raw wound. Something felt decidedly wrong with his pelvis and right leg, but he had no way of finding out what exactly was the matter him until he opened his eyes.

He was lying on his back on something rigid. Pavel blinked his stinging eyes open. He saw dark tiling that looked like it belonged to a floor or a ceiling directly above him. Pavel craned his neck upward and was able to survey his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar hallway that looked nondescript and modernized like the interior of a ship. He gingerly tried to prop himself up on his elbows. His hip sent a shockwave of pain through him and he gave a slight grimace.

Chekov silently rose. He braced himself of the hallway wall, keeping his right leg straightened. The pain nearly brought tears to his eyes. He blinked quickly, trying to analyze his surroundings. Pavel took a step and nearly crumpled to the floor again.

As he was moving, he saw a man in a red shirt walking towards the hallway. Chekov froze, eyes wide. The man spotted him directly. The human being was big, burly, and looked extremely suspicious of Pavel.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" The man shouted at him.

Pavel saw the man open and close his mouth in what looked to be an angry shout. Chekov could not hear him, but the large human looked irate. The hostile expression alerted his befuddled mind to danger.

Pavel turned tail and ran. He staggered, feeling warmth drip down his arm. His hip violently protested his movement, but his confusion and fear leant him the stamina to hobble quickly away. As luck would have it, the man did not pursue him. Regardless, Pavel would not fool himself in thinking that he was safe yet.

* * *

When the conn chirped on the bridge, the captain answered immediately.

"Captain here, what is it?" Kirk leaned down towards the conn on his seat, alert.

"Sir, there's an intruder on deck nine. He's in a gold uniform."

"Mr. Spock, close off deck nine. If this is an intruder from the Delta Varda cargo pick up, we can't take any chances." The captain said seriously.

Spock was nodding in agreement as he closed off the area and summoned all of the available security to that level.

The captain flicked on the conn.

"This is the captain speaking. There has been an intruder alert. The intruder was last seen on deck nine wearing a gold uniform." After conveying the message, he quickly flicked off the conn.

Jim directed another look at Spock, all the while starting to feel adrenaline thrum through his veins. A Starfleet captain should not anticipate a fight, but that is what he was preparing for upon finding the intruder.

"Mr. Spock, will you join me in the search?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Sulu, you have the conn." The captain stood and exited the bridge with Spock at his side.

Kirk and Spock were completely silent on the lift. It would serve no purpose to speculate about who the intruder was or how they arrived on the ship without any other factual information.

The lift stopped on the deck adjourning to deck nine. They found their security team already huddled by the closed off door. A security man was about to trigger the door when Spock called a halt. Kirk turned to Spock, eyebrows arching up in slight surprise.

"Captain, I respectfully suggest that I be the first to enter. The residents of Delta Varda had a fearful reaction to Vulcans. They retreated swiftly upon sighting me while I was in their colony." Spock reasoned.

"Very well, Mr. Spock. If you wish to chase down the intruder yourself, be my guest." Kirk ushered him to the door.

Something in him shuddered upon seeing Spock approach the door alone. He balked at the idea of sending Spock into danger that was still an enigma.

"Two of the security team follow behind." The captain added.

The head of security pointed at two of the security officers and they slowly trailed after the Vulcan as he entered.

The door slid open to what looked like an empty deck. A smell reached the sensitive Vulcan's nose. It had an iron-like tang. Spock looked down at the deck, suspicious. Droplets of red blood were scattered on the gray colored flooring.

"Captain, possibly the intruder or a crew member has been wounded." Spock quietly called back through the doorway.

He heard the captain take out his comm. and call for Doctor McCoy. Unhesitating, Spock advanced on the deck, looking for any sign of movement. It was not long before he saw something.

"Halt!"

The security teamed came quickly up behind him, phasers raised. They had come around a corner on the deck. A being was standing in the hallway, leaning against a door.

A young man looked up at them, wide eyed. He looked to be in his teens or very early twenties. Spock surveyed the foreign uniform. It was gold and it bore the Starfleet insignia. Yet, the material it was made from was unfamiliar. The fabric was duller with a greenish tint to it. The material itself seemed to bear the Starfleet insignia over and over again like it was woven in.

The tense young man seemed to slump with relief after seeing him.

"Ah! You are a Wulcan."

Spock blinked. That accent was Russian, and it had the same discrepancies that their own Russian crewmember had.

"Could-" The Russian clutched at his side, pain lining his face. He dropped to his knees.

Spock approached.

"You are injured. Let us attend your wound." Spock crouched down to his level.

This young man put him strangely at ease. It was as if he was familiar, though Spock's impeccable memory knew that he had never encountered this human. His youth and air of confusion brought out his protective instincts. It was a logical reaction when encountered with wounded young.

The human's right hand was badly burned and his right hip was bloody. His skin looked so white that he seemed liable to faint. The injuries and the stupefaction were in an accord with the victim of an explosion.

Spock slowly pulled out his comm. "Captain, you may let in Doctor McCoy now. We found the intruder and he is wounded."

"Acknowledged." Kirk answered.

"I cannot hear what you are saying!" The young man said, fear coloring his voice.

Spock gently reached out to him, making it clear he wished to touch the man's arm in a placating gesture. The Russian allowed him the contact, smiling softly at the timid touch that was meant to comfort him.

"Lower phasers." Spock said over his shoulder.

He had seen the young man eyeing them nervously. It was clear he knew what the phasers were. The intruder seemed to relax further once the security men lowered their weapons.

The man extended his shaking good hand and lightly touched Spock's forearm with his fingertips. Either he was more terrified of him than he let on or he was familiar with the way Vulcans kept contact at a minimum. Spock remembered the man's earlier recognition. It would certainly be an interesting experience learning more about this human who was privy to Vulcan knowledge.

By then the captain and the doctor were approaching. The young man stiffened again. Without his sense of hearing, his surroundings must be eerily quick and silent.

McCoy blinked when he saw the young man in such close quarters with Spock. But then, Spock always was a compassionate being when it came to the wounded. He was excellent with keeping vigil on the ill or injured. Though likely the hobgoblin would have his head if he ever uttered that observation aloud.

"Doctor, he's lost his hearing." Spock said quickly.

_Oh, well that was good to know_, Bones mused. He tried to remember his sign language while he approached. The boy looked at his blue uniform and his badge with recognition. When McCoy pulled out a hypo he seemed to have been expecting it.

So, this young one was familiar with Starfleet doctors. He would have to note that in his report. The boy tilted his head and presented his neck as if he expected Bones to hypo him there. McCoy shrugged. It was not where he usually chose to inject because the skin on the neck was sensitive. It would sting from the intense spray, but the injection site would do as well as any.

McCoy swiftly gave him a hypo for the pain. The young man closed his eyes. He stayed like that for several seconds until Bones panicked a little, reaching out and tapping his cheek. The Russian hastily opened his eyes, seeing McCoy's look of worry.

"I'm fine."

He uttered the words breathily as if he could not quite remember how to form the vowels. He flushed, looking embarrassed with his verbal predicament.

"Bones, what do you think happened to him?" Jim asked while McCoy took out his tricorder and ran it over the young man.

"He's been caught in an explosion. It don't know where or how because our ship alarms would have sensed it, but I need to get him to medbay immediately." McCoy informed the captain.

"Leave that to me, doctor." Spock said.

They all stared at the Vulcan and McCoy backed out of his way as he came closer to the patient. Spock held his arms out, briefly miming carrying something to the watchful young Russian. Then, Spock outstretched his arms to the man, conveying that he was going to carry him.

The entire spectacle looked so ridiculous, that the captain looked hard pressed to hold back his laughter. Yet, Spock had such a deliberate air about him that the gesture seemed more graceful than comical.

The young man understood him instantly. His eyes widened, and then the corners of his mouth turned down in irritation. He was likely not appreciative of the indignity that was about to occur. Spock scooped him up in his arms before the man could protest. The intruder sighed loudly like a sulky teenager.

"Be careful of his wounds, Spock! That hip injury isn't pretty." McCoy grumbled more out of habit than belief that the Vulcan would be careless.

"I am more uncertain about his hearing, doctor. The process of communication will take time if he remains deaf. He is already having difficulties in judging his speech." Spock said coolly as he carried the patient to the medical bay.

The Russian had let himself relax against Spock's chest as he carried him. He blinked his eyes sleepily. Spock could sense his pain and confusion, but also a strange sense of contentment through their contact.

"I don't think getting him to communicate will be a problem if his hearing is irreparable. He seems to have taken quite a shine to you, Mr. Spock." McCoy said with raised eyebrows.

The doctor and the captain exchanged glances.

"Indeed. He recognized my Vulcan heritage immediately. He seemed...assured of his safety in my presence." Spock said with a hint of wonder in his voice.

It was a rare reaction from a complete stranger. Spock had seen his share of bigotry, ridicule, and mild teasing for his Vulcan ways. To meet a human who seemed relieved to see a Vulcan was an oddity.

"He's a stoic little thing; I'll give him that. He's not showing much pain though he should still be feeling it, even with that pain killer." McCoy said.

"Whatever his role, I do not believe him to be a civilian, doctor." The first officer informed him.

Spock, McCoy and the captain had reached the sickbay together.

"Captain, I'll let you know if he says anything else. Spock, go lay him down and let me do my job. I'll call for you if he proves to be difficult. But I'm sure Christine and I can handle him." McCoy effectively shooed them away.

Jim cast a tentative look at Spock as they walked out. Spock kept glancing back at the young man. He saw Dr. McCoy gently and swiftly cut through the patient's shirt to access the hip wound. They heard an outraged string of Russian being uttered as the door slid shut. The captain looked over at his friend.

"He's Russian."

"Yes, captain."

"Any theories about how he got on board?" Kirk asked interestedly.

They turned the corner of the deck by the medbay, heading towards the lift back to the bridge together.

"Without any facts to support them, I have no means to identify how he came aboard, captain." Spock replied robotically.

"His uniform was most peculiar. It's decked out with our Starfleet insignia, but I've never seen one made like that before." Kirk mused.

"That type of uniform is unregistered." Spock said.

"He could be an imposter. He could be trying to pose as one of our officers."

"Not necessarily, captain. I think we had best postpone this discussion. Once we have more facts, we will be able to determine what his intentions were and how he came to be here." Spock responded smoothly.

They both had gotten into the lift and the doors snapped shut. They took hold of the handle bars as the lift rose.

"You seem familiar with him. Have you met before?" Kirk asked curiously.

"No. But, I did have an immediate recognition response to his features. I have no explanation for the phenomenon." Spock said coldly.

"Perhaps you knew his parents or you knew a relative." Kirk guessed.

"Possibly." Spock sounded unconvinced.

The lift opened. When Kirk came back on the bridge he switched off the intruder alert. Spock resumed his station. They continued on their course for Starbase 6 for shore leave. Sulu and Chekov were at the helm. For some inexplicable reason, Kirk started to visually examine Chekov.

The navigator looked nothing like the intruder, save they both wore gold. Their build was completely different. He idly wondered what his navigator would culturally think about another countryman aboard. Mr. Chekov was subtly stiffening in his chair, shoulders going rigid under the captain's scrutiny. The Russian had his back turned, but he always seemed to have a gut instinct that told him when someone was staring.

Chekov looked up at him and Kirk quickly turned away, glancing at Mr. Spock. The Vulcan was working away at his station as if all were normal, as if he had not carried a bleeding young man through the corridor 5 minutes ago. If there was one thing that he admired about Spock most of all, it was his professionalism. While Kirk might feel impatience to have a mystery solved, Spock might resume tasks as if he had no time to consider an emotion like impatience.

Kirk got cracking on his paperwork on his digital pad, losing himself in the monotony. When the medical bay activated his conn he was surprised to note how much time had passed.

"I have the report on the patient, both a mental and a physical evaluation." McCoy said smoothly.

"Very well. We will meet and discuss your report at the end of shift if there is nothing pressing I would wish to know." Kirk responded with a slight question in his voice.

"No, Jim. There's nothing pressing. He's going to recover just fine." McCoy sounded pleased.

The captain saw Spock glance briefly in his direction. Kirk gave him a wink to show that he had caught him looking, an indication that he was listening in on their conversation. Spock quickly turned back to his work, a slight indignant frown crossing his features. Kirk grinned.

"Alright then. I'll meet you in my quarters with Mr. Spock to discuss your findings." Kirk said.

If the Doctor said nothing about the stranger was pressing, the captain would trust his judgment. It would serve no purpose to alarm the overworked department heads so close to leave time. If the young man did prove dangerous, they were able to call for backup from the space station.


	3. Chapter 3

**TOS Universe**

Jim ushered Spock all the way in his quarters along with McCoy. They sat around his desk. Kirk offered the doctor a drink, which he declined. Kirk settled himself down with a small groan after the long shift, stretching out his legs under the desk.

"Stiff?" McCoy asked with a look of faint amusement.

"A little. Go on with your report, Bones." Kirk said with a small smile.

"He will fully recover, but he needs time. His body has been put under a lot of duress. His hearing was badly damaged and I had to give him emergency surgery or he might have lost it altogether. He's going to get it back slowly, but his hip injury is a bit unusual. Most of the damage was healed, but he's torn a few muscles. That kind of tissue damage is never easy to repair." McCoy explained sympathetically.

"But he's going to be able to walk?" Jim asked.

"Yes, if he stays off his feet a day or two. He's going to need crutches for about a week, or a motorized chair depending on his hand burn. I predict that without any setbacks, he'll be able to walk with a slight limp for two weeks after that."

"That's harsh for someone just barely out of childhood." Jim said emotionlessly.

"He's more than capable, captain. I tested his IQ. We have a bit of a child prodigy on our hands." McCoy said, smiling.

Spock seemed to perk up at this information.

"He's also completely bilingual and has the mental discipline of one of our own. My instincts are screaming at me that he's been to the academy and that he's served on a ship." McCoy informed him.

"Served? How old is he, Bones?"

"Eighteen." McCoy stated.

Kirk stood up from his chair.

"Then your instincts must have been fooled. No one serves on a ship at eighteen. He should still be in the academy." Jim started to pace the floor.

"If you watch him, you'll know why I'm saying that. I know it seems impossible, Jim, but he operates the computer like he's sitting at the helm. The way he looks up for a viewport as he's doing his calculations says it all. He reads out his results like he's used to serving under a captain." Bones stated solemnly.

"Then he's not from Starfleet." Jim stated.

"He knows an awful lot about Starfleet then. By all means, test him. But wait a day or two until he can stand the strain. The surgery was a bit wearing on him. He's sleeping like he's dead to the world right now." McCoy said softly.

The doctor paused for a moment.

"He recognized the engineering uniform we put him in. We thought that putting him in gold would catch too much attention from the crew."

The captain nodded.

"Did he give you a name?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Jim. But it was a false one, or he didn't understand the question."

"How do you know?" The captain raised his eyebrows.

"He gave me Chekov's name. Same first, middle, and last."

Jim blinked.

"I think it would be wise to reserve our opinions on this matter until we speak with him again. I, for one, am not willing to accuse him of telling a falsehood if it was a possible misunderstanding." Spock stated.

"You seem to warm to him rather quickly, Mr. Spock." Kirk said with a slight smile.

"It was a logical statement, captain."

"Of course." The captain said calmly.

"Well, gentlemen, it seems that while our guest is still recovering we shall continue on our present course. Unless, doctor, you perceive any dangerous attitudes or actions in our patient?" Jim asked.

"Not at all. He's a compliant one, perhaps a little too much so." McCoy said gruffly.

"Doctor, are you telling me that a man can be too well disciplined?" Kirk said laughingly.

"I'm just saying that he hides his pain rather effectively. That worries me." The doctor said.

Kirk's face took on a more serious expression.

"He can hide nothing from your scanners, doctor."

"I know, Jim. That, at least, makes me feel better." The doctor stood, making ready to leave.

"Captain, I respectfully request permission to question him tomorrow." Spock looked up at Kirk.

"Permission granted, Spock. Just follow the doctor's orders on the matter and try to see if you can get him to talk about how he came to be on this ship." Kirk saw them both out of his cabin.

* * *

"Damn it, man! I give him to you for one hour and you bring him back unconscious! What the hell did you do to him? And don't tell me you gave him a Vulcan nerve pinch because I've repaired enough bruised tissue on him already." McCoy practically shouted at Spock.

The Vulcan seemed to glare at him, affronted at the doctor's raised voice.

"We engaged in a mind meld. It appears the mental stress caused him to lose consciousness." Spock said coolly.

"Do I want to know why you wanted to meld with him?" The Doctor helped Spock gently lay the man down and read and record his vitals.

"Not at this point in time, Doctor. Suffice it to say that I had many questions. Will he recover?" Spock asked insistently.

"Yes, no thanks to you. I hope you got from him what you wanted, because his pain readings are going back up." McCoy sighed heavily.

The doctor paused and reached out to tenderly brush the Russian's hair back from his forehead. McCoy's brow was deeply furrowed. The doctor's posture seemed to visibly crumple inward for a moment.

"He's so young, Spock. He can hardly hear or walk right now." McCoy said quietly.

"I apologize, doctor."

McCoy looked at him with surprise.

"Though I have the information the captain wanted, I failed to determine that the means of getting the information would harm our guest." Spock said.

"It didn't set him back much, but it certainly gave his body a shock." McCoy pulled the blankets up higher over his patient.

He noted that it would be a while before the man came around again.

"Did you at least find out what we should call him?"

Spock seemed to hesitate.

"Pavel or Ensign would suffice." Spock replied.

"Pavel must be a common Russian name." McCoy surmised with a frown.

"It is." Spock said simply.

"Ensign, you say? Well, at this point I wouldn't have been surprised if you said he was a captain. That boy has about a million different facets to his knowledge." McCoy said wryly.

"You would not be far from the truth, doctor. He has spent time in multiple working positions aboard a starship. For a time he was the chief engineer." Spock said with a hint of respect in his voice.

"That would be a difficult position for his age. It requires some experience."

"He also held the position of command bridge navigator." Spock finished.

McCoy's jaw dropped.

"Perhaps I should be asking about what he can't do." McCoy said dryly.

Spock did not reply. They both stood awkwardly by the patient's bed for a moment. The doctor eventually broke the silence.

"Jim will want to question him soon. How did he say his hearing was? McCoy asked curiously.

"It has nearly recovered. I took in the state of his injuries during the meld. As a whole, they seem to be healing quickly and without impediment." Spock explained.

"Good. We'll see how well Pavel is recovered this evening and determine if he can be questioned tomorrow." McCoy said slightly regretfully. He had to admit that he feared how the young man would handle Jim's inquisition.

"Agreed, doctor. How long will he be unconscious?" Spock asked.

"It's hard to say. You should probably go back to your duties." McCoy said shortly.

The first officer nodded. He made a move to walk out of the sickbay and then paused.

"Doctor, it would be best if you did not reveal your name to him." Spock said quietly.

"What's he supposed to call me then? Doctor?" McCoy grumbled.

"If that is what you wish. It would be sufficient. You must not reveal any names of the other officers to him either." Spock's eyes practically dared McCoy to argue the point.

"Oh, is that all? What the blazes am I allowed to tell him then? 'You're on a ship full of strangers we can't tell you about because our pointy eared first officer thinks it would be a bad idea?' Oh that's real comforting news, Spock. I'm certain that'll put the boy right at ease." McCoy growled.

"If you wish for him to be comfortable, then I suggest you procure a blue uniform for him. He has distressing memories connected with being an engineer." Spock gave the doctor the slightest of smirks and the door slid shut behind him.

"Blue uniform. Oh, you're real helpful, Spock. Just ordered me to keep everything secret and told me to comfort him with a piece of fabric. And you wonder why Jim doesn't think we work well together." McCoy mumbled to himself in the quiet room.


	4. Chapter 4

References are made to the TOS episode Metamorphosis in this chapter. Spock Prime is in this one.

* * *

**Reboot Universe**

"Jim." Scotty said so softly that no one heard him on the bridge.

"The cloud is receding now, Sir." Uhura informed the captain.

"Ship systems are stabilizing, captain. The energy is no longer inside our ship. Shield sensors report that it is no longer adhering to the outer hull." Spock reported, double checking his instruments.

Scotty stood near the lift on the bridge. He stood pale and silent, watching the other officers check on the ship's state. The red emergency lights cloaked his presence for a time, blending in with his deep red uniform and the rest of the deck.

Jim was the first to notice Scotty from the corner of his eye.

"Scotty! It seems that the core was what was attracting that cloud of energy. It was good judgment to shut it down. What's the status of the ship?" Jim asked worriedly.

No one else had turned to talk to him; they were too engrossed in the ship readouts.

"S-she's stable but the warp core is damaged beyond our abilities to fix while in space. Thrusters are at maximum, but they won't l-last for more than one hundred and forty two hours." Scotty stuttered out.

Kirk stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Mister Scott, are you alright?" Jim asked the Scotsman.

The captain approached the engineer, taking his elbow with a look of concern in his bright blue eyes. Scotty shuddered, mouth pressed in a firm, grim line. He could feel the gaze of the other officers on him now.

"Here, come sit down." Jim guided him to his own vacated captain's chair.

Scotty practically crumpled into the black leather seat.

"What's wrong? Dizzy?" Jim put a hand on his shoulder.

Mr. Scott shook his head.

To his mortification, Scotty noticed that Spock had risen from his station and approached; no doubt the touch telepath had noticed something off about his emotions. The science officer was like a satellite to their feelings, picking up all of their different frequencies.

"Captain, I suggest you give him time to answer." Spock said softly.

Uhura and Sulu were doing their best to give Scotty some room, but their expressions were lined with worry. Scotty knew it was his duty to tell them, but knowing that information did not make the task any easier. The past fifteen minutes kept flashing through his mind in vivid detail, and Scotty found it increasingly hard to breathe.

"I-It's Mr. Chekov. He's gone, sir." Scotty slowly covered his face, feeling warm moisture gather in his eyes.

Time seemed to freeze. The silence was heavy as everyone deciphered the simple, but irrevocable words.

"How?" Jim asked tonelessly.

"There was an explosion from the core, sir. He shut the core off with the emergency shutdown lever. The core was about to blow and take us with it, but the brave laddie-" Scotty choked.

Uhura put her arm around Sulu. Hikaru was shaking his head, eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Scotty, are you sure-" Jim began.

"Of course I'm sure!" Scotty shouted at him.

Everyone looked startled when he raised his voice at the captain. The Scotsman's face was ruddy red. Tears had started to stream down from his eyes, though he appeared not to notice.

"Don't you think I would have made certain that he was really gone? That lad might as well have been my own. And now he's no longer here because I couldn't get to him in time." Scotty's face was twisted in a grimace.

Exhaling in a huff, the chief engineer stood up from the chair, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my post." Scotty added more quietly,

"Mr. Scott, that would be an inadvisable course of action at this time. You are ordered to appoint an engineer to temporarily relieve you." Spock said firmly.

Scotty gave him a small, bitter smile.

"Aye sir. Emotionally compromised, I suppose? Happens to the best of us"

Scotty tipped the captain and the first officer a nod and left the bridge.

"He shouldn't be alone." Nyota told the captain.

"Affirmative. Mr. Scott is experiencing guilt over the situation. He will need his innocence proven to him." Spock added. "I suggest that Lieutenant Uhura's talents would be best employed in this manner."

Nyota nodded at him and looked expectantly at the captain.

"Agreed. Go after him, Lieutenant." Jim glanced away, lost in thought.

Spock continued to look at the captain once the Lieutenant left. His gaze was steady, calculating. Normally it would have unnerved Jim, but he appeared to be too distracted to notice. Spock stepped up closer to Kirk.

"The guilt you are feeling is not logical. You held no malice towards the ensign. You are as innocent as Mr. Scott. " Spock lowered his voice.

"Grief and guilt are not logical emotions, Mr. Spock."

"Affirmative, captain." The Vulcan said solemnly.

Jim met his gaze briefly.

"Captain, there is an unmarked ship approaching." Sulu interrupted them.

Even after the crisis of losing his dear friend, Sulu was still at his post. Some would have thought that his adherence to duty was cold, but Kirk saw the reaction for what it really was: it was a distraction from the situation. At this point he was grateful that Sulu had not left his station.

"Mr. Spock, can you try hailing them?"

"Yes, captain."

Before Spock could seat himself at Uhura's post, they were hailed from the ship. Spock swiftly answered, stating, "On the screen."

Spock's alternate universe version appeared on screen. Jim looked a combination of startled and fond as he saw the graying head and the aged eyes of the kind Vulcan.

"Mr. Spock!"

"Greetings, captain. I must speak with you and your first officer urgently. Are you able to activate a tractor beam to dock my ship?" The older Spock posed the question as if uncertain of what the answer would be.

"Of course. Wait a minute until it's squared away with engineering. Please stand by." Jim shot a bewildered look at his first officer.

Spock raised his eyebrows, looking just as nonplussed as Kirk was. Concentrating on first things first, Jim tried to determine if they had power to use their tractor beam. He started to search the warp core power routes on his digital pad, determining if he could use fuel and thruster power alone.

It was possible, but they would just have to divert their power from the source.

"Mr. Spock, let's go see if we can help them down in engineering and then we'll greet him in the hanger deck. Mr. Sulu, I've already put in a request for temporary shift replacements-oh, good, here they are."

A light blue alien and a human female entered, taking the place of navigator and science officer on the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

"Aye, captain."

* * *

"Mr. Spock."

Jim unwittingly offered the elderly Vulcan a hand down from the shuttle. Spock stiffened in response to his action. His first officer elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Jabbing him in the side was a strangely human act from the first officer. With his Vulcan strength, the nudge was more painful than necessary.

"I was not offended, Mr. Spock. I believe it is your duty to inform him of our Vulcan customs for future avoidance of taboos." The elderly version gave the young Spock an amused look.

"Taboo? What did I do wrong?" Kirk looked back and forth between the Spocks.

"Vulcans show the equivalence of deep affection with hand contact, captain." His first officer informed him in a low voice.

"Like kissing?" Kirk asked.

Young Spock nodded but raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Oh." Jim looked enlightened.

The elderly Spock descended from his craft unaided and walked alongside them.

"We must meet with Mr. Scott. I have important news for him."

"Mr. Scott is emotionally compromised at present." Young Spock informed him.

"Mr. Chekov is still alive."

Both Enterprise officers halted, eyes widening.

"Scotty said he was gone." Jim protested.

"Gone, yes, but still alive. He was transported into an alternate universe."

"How is this possible?" The first officer queried.

"I will explain, but I would much rather have this conversation with Mr. Scott present."

* * *

They had all squeezed themselves into Scotty's quarters, where they had found him tearfully confessing the incident to the lieutenant. He had hastily controlled his emotions when he heard them approach and enter the open door. He respectfully addressed them and had let them speak. Scotty listened to their theories silently, but eventually he snapped.

"No offence, but you're out of your mind. There is absolutely no way he could have been transported to another universe because our warp core had a malfunction."

"Mr. Scott, what you encountered was a time hole into a past alternate universe, and it was not merely a gateway in time. It is a creature of energy, but it is also a creature of reason. It will feed and pursue quarry in limited sections of the galaxy. It does not hold a desire to dominate, only to survive. It has been many years since I have laid eyes upon it and now it has manifested into something completely different from what it was."

"You told me about it!" Jim's eyes shone with sudden comprehension.

"I do not follow." Spock said flatly.

"Long ago, I was on a journey to Epsilon Canaris III with a commissioner. Our shuttlecraft was disabled and forced to land on an iron-nickel planetoid. It is a long tale, but during our time on the planet we met with a female entity that we called the Companion.

The commissioner was seriously ill, and the Companion took dual control of her body. Neither of them could leave the planet. I can only theorize that a hole in time and space merged with the Companion." The elderly Spock explained.

"How do you know all this?" Jim asked.

"I have spoken with the Companion entity again before I came aboard. Our minds melded for a brief time. I know that we shall be successful in bringing Mr. Chekov back to this universe because I have seen us retrieve him in my past."

"What happens if we are not successful?" Uhura asked.

"Then all of our destinies will be altered. Mr. Chekov will be found aboard the Enterprise in my past. Many of us in the alternate universe formed an emotional attachment to him. To leave him there will impact my past drastically and therefore my captain's."

"So, let me see if I understand this completely. The Companion merged with something that was similar to a black hole in space. It devoured the energy in our warp core, transforming the energy into something else…But why Chekov? Theoretically we should have all been transported into the alternate universe when that thing took hold of our ship." Jim still looked baffled.

"The explosion Mr. Chekov was in was a burst of energy that sent him ahead through the gateway into the universe. The Enterprise almost appeared in the alternate time, but the warp core was shut down, reducing the Companion's interest in feeding on the ship's energy." Spock leaned tiredly back in his seat.

"So, theoretically, we could just take another ship into space and just ask the cloud nicely if we can go in and out of the alternate universe?" Scotty raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly so, Mr. Scott."

"Well, I'm not waiting around here while the lad that saved all our lives is lost in a different universe. I'm going to take a shuttle, Jim." Scotty looked at the captain as if threatening him to forbid him from doing so.

"Mr. Spock is the only one who has the ability to talk with the Companion." Jim reminded him.

"I will come with you, Mr. Scott. The companion recognizes me, and I am well acquainted with how it communicates. We shall take my ship. A shuttle may not endure the passage through time." The elderly Spock rose from his seat.

The captain gave them a small smile.

"Bring him home."


	5. Chapter 5

**TOS Universe**

Pavel groaned. He felt like he had been hit by a hovercar. He tried to remember what he had been doing to cause him so much pain, and then he remembered the Vulcan. Chekov had never participated into a mind meld until now, and he never wished to do so again. The first officer had been gentle, but nonetheless Chekov could feel him poking around in his memories, seeing his triumphs and failures aboard the Enterprise.

Chekov did not know if he trusted these crewmen entirely yet. He had just given away a multitude of Starfleet secrets and he had gained no information in return. The doctor seemed to be a nice enough man, though Chekov had not heard him speak yet.

Chekov's hip and hand had been quickly attended. Chekov had signed the admission papers for surgery on his ears. He could only assume that the surgery had worked because he had started hearing the Vulcan speak when he was questioned. Chekov had given him the answers to his appearance on the ship with some hesitation. However, the more he spoke, the more the Vulcan seemed keen for answers. The mind meld had been proposed and Chekov had been curious enough to concede.

Chekov briefly reflected on all of this before he heard someone walk over to the side of his bed.

"Can you hear me, Pavel?" A soft, gruff voice said.

Pavel desperately tried to respond, but only a groan emitted from his throat.

"Take your time. The first officer gave you quite a shock with that mind meld of his. Just take deep breaths. Try to open your eyes."

Chekov could only guess that this was the voice of the doctor that had been attending him. It was a American accent with a heavy drawl. It sounded strangely familiar to the Russian's ears.

After a time, Chekov managed to open his eyes. His gaze met the doctor's and the physician broke into a toothy grin.

"Good. I thought S- the first officer might have dug around in your head too much."

Chekov gave him a weak smile of assurance. Distantly, he noticed that he was wearing science officer blue. It did not quite resemble the Vulcan's, but it directly matched the doctor's uniform.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind that you're wearing one of my uniforms. The first officer told me that you weren't fond of engineers' red and I couldn't manage to get anything else. I hope you're fine with looking like a doctor." McCoy told him.

"It's fine, thank you. You are wery kind to me, Doctor…?" Chekov looked up at him questioningly.

The doctor sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under orders not to give you any of our names. You can call me Bones if you like. The captain gave me the nickname." McCoy saw the man's eyes widen slightly.

"Or you could just call me Doctor. It makes no difference to me. I just thought-" McCoy's explanation was interrupted.

"No. It is fine, Bones. I vas only surprised because my captain called his chief medical officer by zat name."

"Huh. I suppose it could be a common nickname for a doctor. It's a bit archaic. Speaking of captains, the captain wants to ask you a few questions tomorrow. He could ask you this evening if you feel up to it. Don't push yourself, though." McCoy reminded him sternly.

"No, I think zat I would like to meet the kaptain. I am curious about ze ship."

"Alright, but you're going to have to eat first. I have a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't the mind meld that made you pass out. You can't do brain work without the fuel to sustain it." McCoy admonished.

To his surprise, Pavel smiled.

"You sound like someone I know." Pavel said brightly.

* * *

"Stop that. Let us take your weight or I'll let S- the first officer carry you like a swooning maiden again." McCoy threatened.

"But ze kaptain is vaiting." Chekov said insistently.

"He'll wait as long as it takes. You're only going to hurt yourself if you keep on putting stress on that leg." The doctor said darkly.

Spock, Chekov, and McCoy were making their slow but steady way to the captain's quarters. Pavel was supported awkwardly between them, arms around their shoulders while he tried to hobble and hop through the hallway. He did not have time to acquaint himself with walking with crutches and he had put up a vehement argument about being carried in front of the captain.

The crewmen that passed them by gave them a curious glance before they went about their business. Their Vulcan first officer and CMO had been seen doing stranger jobs than assisting what appeared to be a young doctor through the halls.

"We're almost to the lift and then just a few more steps-" McCoy stopped speaking when Pavel made a small noise of discomfort.

Pavel took another small hop, accidentally dragging his right foot on the deck. The Russian shut his eyes, biting his lip.

"Spock, carry him."

"No, I can do zis!" Pavel protested heatedly.

The doctor shook his head, but did not force Pavel to concede. Spock and McCoy managed to get him to the lift without incident. While the lift rose up, Pavel turned a shocked gaze to Spock.

"The doctor called you Spock!"

"That is my name." The Vulcan said evenly.

"But I know another Wulcan with that name. He was also a first officer."

"Everything will be explained, Ensign. We have much to discuss with the captain." Spock replied calmly.

"I am starting to think zat I will never understand this ship." Chekov said mournfully.

"I think that once everything is explained to you, you will understand it quite well." Spock carefully guided them out of the lift once it came to the captain's floor.

McCoy looked at Spock curiously. Had he heard a hint of whimsy in Spock's voice? Shaking his head, McCoy continued to assist them one step at a time down the hall to the captain's quarters. The patient was holding up well and appeared only slightly winded.

A few steps further proved that assessment wrong. Pavel was taking longer to hop forward and had started to depend solely on their guidance and strength. By some odd miracle, they had finally come upon the captain's cabin when Chekov was showing the greatest strain.

The captain's door was left fully open to admit them as they shuffled awkwardly through. Jim was at his desk writing when he looked up to see them entering. He appeared startled upon spotting the struggling entourage.

"Good heavens, doctor. I thought you said he was recovering."

"He is-or was. No, damn it-" McCoy swore under his breath.

Chekov managed to bump his leg against the doctor's own and the resulting shock waves of pain caused the ensign to freeze and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Spock!" The doctor said his name like an order.

The Vulcan did not need prompting. He swept Chekov easily into his arms. Though the movement hurt the ensign, it kept the weight off his bad leg.

"Permission to use your bunk, captain?" Spock asked politely.

"Of course."

Spock went to the adjourning room with the bed and carefully settled the ensign down into it. McCoy joined them, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed and then pulling out a scanner.

"Well, at least you didn't damage anything due to your pride, but it was a close call."

The captain tentatively stepped into his room, glancing to look at Spock who had retreated back to let the doctor examine his patient. Spock's eyes held a myriad of emotions. Jim tried to read them. He had learned very early on in their friendship that Spock's soul was behind his eyes, though it was not verbally expressed.

Jim saw an almost open concern, a fondness, and a strange melancholy. Jim blinked and then Spock was pushing back emotion from his gaze. It was this observation combined with Bones's obvious agitation that made the captain try to lighten the mood.

"I see that you are determined to frustrate the doctor, Mr. Chekov. I would reprimand you, but the doctor's patience needs testing at times. Usually I am the one who is only too eager to provide." Jim said with a hint of mischief.

"Don't you encourage him!" McCoy waved his scanner threateningly at the captain.

The doctor paused, brow furrowing.

"Why did you call him Chekov?" The doctor said with bemusement.

"That is his name, doctor. Soon you'll start to see the entire business more clearly. Mr. Chekov will too, once he's comfortable and we can begin." Jim said casually while drawing up a chair near the bed.

"My apologies for a lack of a warmer welcome, Mr. Chekov." The captain added.

The doctor put his scanner away and waited for the line of questions to commence. Jim could needle information from anyone quickly and efficiently. He just hoped that Chekov would be able to stand the strain. Jim perched on the chair, scanning him critically for a moment. He seemed to determine that Chekov was in a fit state to be questioned and began.

"Before I ask you anything, I will tell you about this ship and its crewmen. We are a Starfleet Federation ship." Jim explained.

Chekov raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I understand that you're confused. I dare say that the interior of this ship does not meet with your expectations, nor does it match the interior of any ship you have probably seen. For you, this is literally an alternate universe." The captain paused and let the ensign's ponder over the information.

McCoy was looking at Jim with impatience, but he did not interrupt.

"Mr. Spock explained to me that while you were saving your ship and the crewmen, you were caught in an explosion caused by a substance unknown to you. The explosion sent you back in time into an alternate universe. You appeared here because it was where you were in your world, aboard a ship called Enterprise." Kirk noted that Pavel's eyes widened with sudden dawning comprehension.

"So, zat is First Officer Spock." Pavel pointed to the Vulcan. "And the doctor is Leonard McCoy, and you are Kaptain James Kirk?

"Correct." Spock answered shortly.

"Zen there is a Mr. Scott, Lieutenant Uhura, and a Mr. Sulu on board?" Chekov swallowed.

"Yes, Ensign. There also is an alternate version of you." Kirk smiled.

"Ehm, what is he like?" Chekov looked almost too afraid to know.

"He's a very competent officer and a navigator like you. I'm sure Mr. Spock can fill you in about him. Mr. Chekov is his protégé in this universe." Kirk gave McCoy a faintly amused look when the doctor's eyes went wide.

"Jim, he's not from a mirror universe?" The doctor's uneasy tone caused Kirk to look pensive again.

"I would hope not, doctor. You said yourself that he has been an obedient patient. What about it, Mr. Chekov? No homicidal tendencies?"

"No!" Chekov looked quite disturbed with the direction of the conversation.

"See, doctor. He hasn't killed anyone." Kirk said with a soft smile and McCoy gave a small chuckle at his own paranoia. Of course this young man had not killed…

"Captain, I suggest we either change the subject or leave the Ensign in peace." Spock said sharply.

The Vulcan's eyes had not strayed from Mr. Chekov. Indeed, he had taken several steps closer to them as if keeping a protective proximity to the patient. The captain suddenly perceived how pale Chekov had gone and how his breathing had sped up. The young man had struggled to a sitting position once they started to mention homicide.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Mr. Chekov. We forgot ourselves for a moment." Kirk said soberly.

"It is no problem. What are your questions, Sir?

The captain noticed how Chekov immediately tried to skip over the previous topic. Kirk made a mental note to himself to ask Spock what he had seen during the mind meld. This man seemed incapable of murder, but nonetheless he had reacted to the mention of killing.

"We would like to know about the explosion in more detail. Start with the time you came in contact with the unknown substance that triggered it." Jim settled himself back in his chair to listen.

Chekov took a deep breath.

"Ve vere on a routine Federation colony supply transfer in the thirty-second quadrant when ve saw a gray mass in front of us…"


	6. Chapter 6

**TOS Universe**

The day after Jim had questioned Chekov saw the captain on the observation deck, studying the stars. It had been another tedious day full of paperwork on the bridge. Other captains looked forward to the time when they were off duty and were about to go on leave. Jim Kirk did not.

There were many small matters to wrap up before a captain officially went on leave, and then sometimes one had to worry about what one's crew could get up to on their spare time. It gave the captain cause to fret, which was something he was not prone to doing. So he stood quietly on the observation deck, trying to breathe deeply and let his mind wander.

He heard the door to the deck whoosh open and the doctor entered. McCoy slowly strode over to stand beside him. For several moments, no words were needed and silence reigned. Jim was the first to say something.

"We go on shore leave tomorrow, Bones."

"I figured as much." The doctor replied casually.

"Has the patient been comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can make him. He's homesick, Jim." The doctor said bluntly.

"He's in Starfleet. He's bound to be homesick. He'll bear it." The captain said coolly.

"You know that's not what I meant, Jim. Sure we're similar to the shipmates in his universe, but we just aren't the same. He had friends there, and good mentors. He's lost his family and his friends in one fell swoop. Of course he's upset, and really, who could blame him?" The doctor said compassionately.

"What would you suggest I do? Go hunting down clouds in space so that a shadowy replica of Mr. Chekov can go home again? You know as well as I do that we can't replicate the circumstances that brought him here to send him back. I have to keep my job, Bones. I don't have the time or the means to help him." Jim said heatedly.

"Blast it, I know that Jim! I guess I'm just saying that you should make an effort to make him feel at home, to feel useful again. He needs a purpose, even if it's just helping to look after his friends." McCoy's brow was furrowed.

But he didn't have-oh. Jim blinked. The doctor had a point.

"I suppose that's why Spock was being so friendly towards him." Kirk mused.

McCoy snorted.

"Friendly? I suppose that's what it was. You know what's funny? I didn't even consider him to be a danger at first, nor did Spock when I asked him." McCoy pondered.

"And Spock gave you a straight answer to that? Really, you astonish me." Kirk smiled.

"Well, I suppose I didn't ask him like that, and you know what he's like about straight answers. Still, it's like we recognized him."

"Is it that strange? Spock is especially close to Chekov in this universe. It would be simple to spot the similarities. Still, I don't think we should worry overmuch about how our universe correlates with theirs. It won't do Mr. Chekov much good to speculate either, since he can't go back." Jim said firmly.

"I suppose." McCoy sighed.

"So, any plans made for shore leave?" Kirk changed the topic.

McCoy gave him a look that told him he had noticed the blatant subject change and the reasons behind it. The doctor refused to be pulled out of his funk that easily.

"You know how I feel about having shore leave on a space station. Still, I guess it's better than being stuck in my office all day doing paperwork. Maybe I'll have a few drinks if they have a good bar. What about you?" McCoy narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"Oh, I have a few errands to run, but maybe later I'll join you." Kirk said carelessly.

"Is there any way I can help with these errands?" McCoy said with a secretive smile.

"No, but I would appreciate it if you came back up to the ship tomorrow night around our usual evening meal time in the conference room. I've had a crazy idea. Though, I have to say that it's one of my tamer crazy ideas." Kirk leaned against the observation deck railing.

"It sounds like I can't even hazard a guess this time. What are you planning?"

"We're going to have a formal dress party. If I can get a hold of a ballroom on the station I'll let you know. We have several things to celebrate, I believe." Jim smiled at him.

"A ball! Well I'll be damned. I never would have believed it of you."

"It's not as quaint as a ball. It's just a party, Bones. Don't lose your southern bonnet over it." Jim laughed.

"Formal dress uniforms in a ballroom equate a ball to me."

The doctor was bouncing on his heels, hands clasped behind his back. He gave a grin.

"Just imagine Spock trying to dance."

"Good lord, I don't think Spock would find such a frivolous pastime beneficiary." The captain snorted.

"Oh, he may surprise us yet. Just you wait and see. It's probably Vulcan tradition to learn to cut a rug by age five or something." The doctor said dryly.

"Vulcans wouldn't be able to dance the human way, though. Clasping hands would be…awkward."

"Maybe he's an expert in fan dancing or something. I don't know. I'm tired." McCoy rubbed at his eyes, turning away from his view of the stars.

The doctor felt Jim place a hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

"You should get some rest. You've been working almost constantly this past week."

"I can rest when I'm dead, Jim. But perhaps you're right. Recent events have left me strained. I want to be able to give everyone a good show tomorrow." The doctor winked at him.

McCoy left him alone on the observation deck. Talking with Bones felt as if it had reduced his worries in some way. The spur of the moment decision to give a party gave him something to look forward to. With any luck, he could make Mr. Chekov feel more at home as well. Jim made his way leisurely back to his cabin, making a mental list of tasks to perform while on leave tomorrow.

* * *

**Reboot Scotty and Spock Prime**

"I'm holding her steady as she can be, Mr. Spock. I can't see a damn thing with the panels all tarred over." Scotty reminded the aged Vulcan.

"I would not worry, Mr. Scott. We are here."

"And just how do ye know that?" Scotty grumbled.

"I can sense it. This is my universe, or it was a very long time ago." Spock's face seemed to smooth over, suddenly looking serene.

"Jim is here. Alive, as he once was." Spock's mouth curved into a gentle smile and he breathed deeply.

Scotty was looking at him unabashed astonishment, mouth gaping open.

"Errr, right. Well, I'd better see if I can find a way to get this stuff off our hull. Oh-"Scotty looked on in surprise as the gray cloud let go of them. It was peeled off of the front of the ship like a corn husk, large pieces were shorn off and then silky threads.

Mr. Scott surveyed their surroundings. They were still in space and they were a not too shy distance from a space station. They saw the Enterprise beside it.

"How did you know where and when to put us?" Scotty asked wonderingly.

"You forget, Mr. Scott, that this is my past. I know when and how events will unfold and how to calculate them to make them do so. I have already lived this. Now, if you could fly us up to the station, I believe we have a ball to attend." The corners of Spock's eyes crinkled with wry amusement.

Still shaking his head with wonderment, Mr. Scott brought them within hailing frequency of the space station.

* * *

Author Notes: I just want to give a quick thank you for reviewing and/or putting this story in your favorites so far! I love the feedback and I will always try to reply. The next two chapters are the finale.


	7. Chapter 7

**TOS Universe**

"You didn't have to get us the biggest ballroom they had, Jim."

"Well, I had to invite most of the crew, didn't I?" The captain said casually.

"And just what are we celebrating?" The doctor raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon. Ah, there's Spock." The captain walked over to join his first officer, Bones trailing behind him.

Bones and Spock were dressed in their gold lined blue uniforms, and the captain sported his usual green with gold trim. The lights were bright and shimmered off their well-groomed hair and glittery uniform accents. Brightest of all was Kirk's smile when the crewmen started to file in.

Some of them seemed almost too stunned to think about socializing. It was not a usual custom to invite just any of the crew to a formal ball. Admirals held formal balls all the time, but they were reserved only for the upper class. Bones was growing more and more impatient to learn of Jim's motive, veritably bouncing with agitation. To top it off, Spock noticed his state.

"Doctor, are you unwell? You seem to be displaying a sudden influx of adrenaline. Are you perhaps suffering from a hormonal imbalance?" Spock asked.

"Shut it, Spock. I'm curious is all. You make it sound like I'm going through puberty."

"You are obviously well past that time, doctor."

"And just what is that supposed to mean you pointy eared elf of obscurity? Are you poking fun at my age? I happen to know that you're more than a few years older than me." McCoy growled back.

Jim could tell that McCoy was purposefully trying to pick a good natured fight to brighten the mood and get Spock talking. Leaving them to their own devices, he went about welcoming the crew like a proper host. He had ordered that refreshments be left out on several long tables. They had ample pickings from what looked to be every culture, though it was all party style finger foods.

Kirk had been given the option of servers, but thought it a bit too aristocratic for the occasion. The entire affair had only cost a pittance of his comfortable salary. He had long ago learned that the expensive things in life were hardly the best, and the dearest things had no price tag. It was quite easy to rent the room and order the food. He had put Scotty and Uhura in charge of the music.

He saw Scotty give him a cheerful wave as he was adjusted the sound system controls in the ballroom. Uhura had picked a tasteful classical piece as people started to gather and flock through the doors. His officers were the first to arrive, but the crewmen slowly started to fill the space. Their uniformed guests made it look as if they were still on a ship, but the relaxed atmosphere indicated anything but.

The room Jim picked for the occasion had large viewscreens, giving them a familiar scene of the stars. There was little in the way of frippery about the place, only a few dried flowers in vases beside the food on the serving tables. Yet the color and life of the party came from the varied people in attendance. After he had greeted a majority of their guests, Jim went to find his friends that had been lost in the crowd. He heard a heavy clacking noise and spun around.

Mr. Chekov and Mr. Chekov were coming towards him.

The younger Chekov was limping around with his crutches, but his grin diffused any of the pity anyone could have held for him. The Pavel he knew walked companionably next to his alternate version. They seemed thick as thieves, only exchanging a few words and visually communicating with a few glances. They spoke in their mother tongue, but with a few smatterings of English as if doing imitations.

Jim heard Chekov's signature phrase "was inwented in Russia" and heard the other one laugh brightly.

They soon reached the captain and greeted him.

"Well, I'm glad that you two seem to be getting along well. I hope you were able to find something to talk about."

"Indeed, sir. Pavel was just telling me about his ship and some of the differences it has to ours. I vish I could have seen it. Though I guess zat in a sense I did." Chekov shot an amused look at his younger version.

"Something tells me that you weren't just comparing technological notes." Jim narrowed his eyes at their matching innocent expressions.

Before the captain could get an explanation, Mr. Spock interrupted.

"I believe, captain, that it is time to make a statement about the occasion to the crew. Mr. Scott stated that the crew's attention is most poignant at the start of a celebration rather than in the later hours." Spock placed a hand on the captain's elbow.

"Oh, of course. You three wouldn't mind coming up there with me, would you? It might help to settle the room to have all of the officers visible in one spot." Jim asked.

Spock lifted a dubious eyebrow but nodded. The Chekovs gave a "Yes, sir." They glanced at each other briefly and irritably. Perhaps they were not getting along as well as appearances showed. The captain led the odd entourage towards the makeshift sound booth where Scotty had a tiny microphone prepared. Chekov tried to help clear a path for his injured version.

Scotty smiled at the captain, ushering them all over towards the microphone. Scotty was wearing his full Scottish regalia. The younger Chekov looked taken aback. No doubt his version of Scotty was less…flamboyant.

"Hello." The captain tentatively tested the microphone.

Everyone started to look in his direction.

"Welcome, crew of the Enterprise, to the celebration, or I should say celebrations. We have several things to honor this evening." The captain flashed them his most charming, welcoming smile and continued.

"Today is the anniversary of when the Enterprise was christened. This is, in a sense, her birthday. She is over 20 Earth standard years now. I propose a toast for those of you with a glass in your hands. We have traveled millions of miles with her, seeing strange new worlds and meeting different life forms. We've seen the miraculous triumphs of life and the hardest failures. Yet, we explore the galaxy and bring back the greatest gift to the Federation worlds. We bring back knowledge, so that our children might live out a better and more peaceful life."

Glasses were raised and there was thunderous applause. Kirk waited for the noise to die down before he continued.

"Speaking of birthdays, today happens to be the birthday of First Officer Spock." Jim added with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Spock felt at least a hundred pairs of eyes stare at him. He froze under the sudden scrutiny.

"It is always an honor to serve with you, Mr. Spock. I know that your people do not honor birthdays, but I hope you will forgive me when I say that I wish you will have many more and that we shall celebrate the occasion with you." Jim grinned at him.

There was applause again. Spock looked as cool headed as always, but Jim could read his confusion and discomfort in his posture. They would honor his birthday properly later, for now he had to put up with the realization that the crewmen liked him enough to congratulate him.

"And now I want you to give your attention to a very special young man." Kirk gestured for the younger Chekov to come out from behind Spock and the other navigator.

Spock and Mr. Chekov hastily moved aside as Pavel took a few hops forward with his crutches. He looked at the captain with complete bewilderment.

"This young man saved over 400 lives on his own ship only a few days ago. He was wounded during his acts of heroism, but is well on the mend. We are fortunate enough to have him as our guest aboard the Enterprise and to have him here with us tonight." The captain beamed proudly at young Chekov.

Pavel ducked his head down slightly, looking a charming mix of pleased and embarrassed. There were cheers and a long round of applause. The alternate Chekov patted him on the back, giving him a grin.

"Thank you." The captain finished shortly.

Mr. Scott covered the microphone back over and fiddled with the controls, putting in a playlist of songs. Uhura came briefly over to whisper music suggestions in his ear. Kirk vacated his previous place by the microphone, watching his crew socialize.

A steady, rhythmic violin tune started to play over the speakers. Some of the young men in the room groaned, but the young ladies gave Scotty an appreciative smile and went about finding dance partners for the waltz. Kirk stepped away from his officers, walking back towards the edge of the room.

A light touch landed on his arm.

"May I have this dance, captain?"

Kirk froze mid-stride. He slowly pivoted around and saw Spock. The Vulcan had Spock's eyes, but he was far more aged than his first officer. Something about his gaze was more open, much more emotional than his first officer could ever be capable of showing.

Before his brain could reconnect with his mouth, he found himself replying, "of course." No matter how scrambled his mind was, his diplomacy remained. One simply did not refuse a Vulcan without insulting him. Spock was the last person he could ever insult.

Then the elderly Vulcan carefully took his wrist and guided him over to the side of the dance floor. Kirk could only blink as he found his waist being taken and his wrist clasped in a close mimicry of a dancing hold. His own hand gravitated towards the Vulcan's shoulder and he was led around in smooth circles. The Vulcan had excellent form while Kirk's own feet struggled to find the right positions. He trod on Spock's toes several times, though the Vulcan did not wince. Kirk was a skilled dancer, but his rattled state was not conducive to his best show.

"Spock, is that really you?" Kirk eyed his aging hands and his wrinkled brow. His obsidian colored hair was completely gray.

"It is me, Jim. Although, the Spock you know is still present."

The captain glanced over towards the refreshment tables. 'His' Spock was indeed still there, keeping company with the doctor.

"I do apologize for inviting myself here. But you see, there is a young man present who is not from your world. He must go back or it will drastically change your future." The Vulcan explained.

"Then you are here to return him."

"Yes." Spock said, but then he added, "However, there is still time for one last dance."

He spoke softly, wistfully. Though he had skin contact with Jim's wrist, he was able to keep himself mentally well shielded. It was something that their current first officer was incapable of.

Jim was awed with this Spock who called him 'Jim' and who danced with him as if this moment was one of the most precious moments of his life. Spock's eyes studied him intently, but without judgment, only a gentleness that was reflected in his movements. When Jim met his gaze, he suddenly found himself blinking back moisture from his eyes. He paused to rub at them.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me."

Spock actually smiled, though Jim missed seeing it while wiping at his traitorously watery eyes.

"Perhaps the music overcame your emotions. It is said that the violin is the most human of all instruments."

"Oh? And who said that?" Kirk resumed the dance with him.

"Louisa May Alcott."

"I see you still keep up with your reading." The captain said with slight amusement.

"And with my dancing. You were the one that taught me." Spock added.

"Ah, I was wondering about that. Still, not much has changed about you, Mr. Spock." Kirk said fondly.

"Affirmative, Jim." Spock said the words with a secret joy that only showed in his gaze.

They continued to dance, only exchanging a few words or quips. They seemed to communicate without needing to speak. Couples danced around them, only sparing an intrigued glance at the unfamiliar Vulcan.

Doctor McCoy was taking a sip from a flute of champagne when he saw the captain and the Vulcan dancing. He choked, nearly dropping the glass. Spock, who had been standing near him during the fit, clapped him on the back. The first officer's strength nearly drove him to his knees. The doctor coughed harshly and glared at him in response.

"I was merely attempting to assist in clearing your airways. It is a human custom to strike the back during such a fit."

"Yes, but you didn't have to strike me down like a bolt of lightning. Ease up, will you? Besides, there are more important things that you should be worrying about." The doctor grumbled.

"Would you clarify that statement?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"The captain is over there dancing with another Vulcan." McCoy tipped his head towards Jim's direction.

"Perfectly reasonable." Spock replied shortly.

"Maybe to you, but not to me. That Vulcan is looking at him like Jim is the apple of his eye. Aren't you a little, I don't know, concerned?"

"I fail to see where fruit in relation to one's eyeball enters into this conversation, doctor. However, if you are suggesting that my friendship with the captain should feel threatened by the captain's interactions with that Vulcan, I would assure you that you are mistaken."

"Do you know him, Spock?" McCoy squinted at the waltzing pair.

"Yes, I should say that I know him well. He is merely here on an errand, as is his companion." The first officer nodded over to a lost looking man wandering through the crowd.

"Who's his companion?" McCoy was starting to feel like he was missing something.

"Mr. Scott from the alternate universe."

McCoy looked taken aback for a moment, and then his face split into a wide grin.

"Well, I'll be damned. They came here to bring Mr. Chekov back, didn't they? Is that you from the alternate universe dancing with the captain? I thought he was supposed to be younger."

"No, doctor. That is me in every sense of the word. I cannot determine how exactly he came to be here. But yes, he is my older version." The Vulcan said softly.

"So he's old you from this universe? Where are the rest of us then?" McCoy asked.

The more he watched Spock's face, the more uneasy he became. He glanced over at the older Spock and Jim again. The older Spock's gaze was riveted to Jim's face, as if trying to memorize and catalog every detail. McCoy suddenly understood. He swallowed.

"That's you after we're all dead and gone, isn't it?" The doctor looked at his Spock, searching his face for a reaction.

The first officer blinked several times, but his straight posture remained the same. Instead, he turned towards the doctor, gaze downcast.

"That is my future." Spock's voice caught in his throat.

McCoy's heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces. What was worse, when he looked into his friend's eyes he saw a simultaneous dread and acceptance.

_To hell with it_, McCoy thought and threw his arms around Spock. Later he would claim that someone had slipped something into the champagne or that he was momentarily possessed.

"Doctor, the crewmen are staring."

"Let them. It's your damn birthday. I'll hug ya if I want." McCoy's accent thickened as he squeezed the Vulcan tightly.

The crewmen gave them no more than a cursory glance as they swept by. Seeing this, the first officer allowed himself to put an arm around the doctor's back. He did not see McCoy smile in response.

The music was changed to something more upbeat with voice accompaniment. The crew broke up their waltz and started dancing in groups. As a result, the dance floor became a hodge podge of movement.

Young Pavel Chekov had lost sight of the other officers. He had to dodge by entire groups and watch out for any swinging arms or legs that could clip his tender injuries. As he tried to get a safe distance from the dancers, he thought he saw someone familiar within the crowd.

Chekov's gaze alighted on a small man in a flight suit. He had a slight receding hairline and a wiry, compact build. He was weaving in and out of the groups as if looking for someone. Pavel was rendered momentarily speechless and he hobbled towards the man, clacking across the dance floor. Those who saw him did not think they had ever seen anyone move faster with crutches.

"Mr. Scott!"

Scotty spun around, eyes going wide. Chekov moved so quickly that he was tripped up by his crutches and he let them fall to the floor with a clatter. He hopped towards Scotty unsteadily. The chief engineer met him halfway and pulled his apprentice into a tight embrace. Chekov felt Scotty's heart pounding in his chest and he heard his breath hitch.

"Oh laddie!"

Chekov felt his wounds protest painfully as the engineer squeezed the breath out of him.

"Ye don't know how we've missed you. We thought you'd died and I cannae have dealt without seeing your smile anymore, or hearing you ask me about your equations. I thought- I thought it was my fault." Scotty said wetly into Chekov's shoulder.

Pavel gently wrapped his arms around his mentor, feeling the older man quake with emotion.

"I'm here, Mr. Scott." Pavel said softly.

Scotty clutched him desperately for a few moments longer, as if checking that he was real and not just a ghost or a false image. Scotty eventually let him go and held him at an arm's length, looking at him sternly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I went half mad thinking you were gone."

"I don't plan to, Mr. Scott." Pavel said teasingly.

Chekov wavered unsteadily on one leg, tipping dangerously to the side. Scotty quickly slid an arm around his waist and Chekov clutched at his shoulders to avoid falling on the floor. Scotty looked taken aback.

"You're hurt."

"Ze doctor has been looking after me. I think that I am lucky to be alive." Pavel gave him a soft smile of reassurance.

"Doctor? You mean Doctor McCoy?" Scotty looked intrigued.

"Yes, come zis way and I will show you." Chekov tugged him forward by the arm, leading him towards the refreshments table where the officers lingered.

"Hang on a minute laddie and let me get your crutches. You can't go hopping about and only having me for balance." Scotty bade him linger while he fetched the crutches that were a distance away.

After a few moments they both walked over to Dr. McCoy and Spock. The elderly Spock and the captain had already joined them. Pavel looked at older Spock with surprise.

"So you have come to your own universe?"

"I accompanied Mr. Scott to ensure your safe return." The elderly Spock said with kindness in his voice.

"You have to leave soon, I would imagine." McCoy stated.

"Indeed, we must depart soon or we shall not find our gateway back into time as hospitable. We must take our leave of you." The elderly Spock looked for a long moment at McCoy and then Jim.

The captain broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well Mr. Chekov, I don't know whether to congratulate you or to entreat you to stay. I think some of my officers grew a bit…comfortable at the thought of having you here." Jim shot First Officer Spock a look, to which the Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, captain. You all have been wery kind to me." Chekov took one hop over to him and embraced the captain.

Jim gave a small startled jump but clapped him affectionately on the shoulders. Chekov let go of him to give the doctor a quick farewell hug.

"You take care, now. Remember to take it easy on those injuries and don't give my alternate version too much trouble." McCoy said fondly.

"Goodbye, Mr. Spock." Chekov let go of the doctor to give the Vulcan salute to the first officer.

"Live long and prosper, Mr. Chekov."

Chekov smiled at him.

"Come on, lad. The others will want to see you soon." Scotty handed Pavel his crutches.

Scotty did not mention that if they did not leave now, their older Spock would be unable to let himself part with Jim again. The older Spock squeezed Jim's shoulder and gave him one last look before he forced himself to depart.

Still smiling fondly at his surrogate crew, Chekov let himself be led away by Scotty and the elderly Spock. The music and the noise of the chatting crew surrounded them on their way towards the door. Seeing his young version departing, the older Chekov ran towards them.

"Pavel, are you leaving?" He spoke hurriedly in English so that Pavel's companions would know that he had halted them.

"Yes, sorry, but I have to go to home to my crew."

"I vill miss you."

"Fist bump." Young Chekov proposed.

"Vat?"

The younger Chekov held out his fist and the older Chekov mimicked him with a bemused look. Pavel bumped his fist and then waved and hastened to catch up with Mr. Scott.

The older Chekov watched him hobble away for a moment and then looked ponderingly at his closed fist. Fist bump? What strange customs the alternate universe had. He contemplated sadly that he was the only Russian on the ship again. He would miss that scrawny, cheerful countryman of his. Then he saw helmsman Sulu in the crowd.

"Hikaru! Let me show you fist bump!"

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Reboot Universe**

When Spock's craft docked back on the Enterprise, they were met with a greeting committee of the crew. Pavel looked out their viewport, eyeing the many officers and engineers waiting for them to emerge from their craft. He saw all of the bridge crew, including the captain, and all of Scotty's top workmen.

"Vat are zey all doing here?" Pavel sat beside Scotty as a piloting assistant. His crutches were leaned up near the consul.

"They're here to see you. I wasn't the only one that missed ye." Scotty said fondly.

"Surely they are vaiting for Mr. Spock." Chekov glanced back at the elderly Spock who was already rising from his seat.

"I believe that the human phrase for this situation would be 'do not sell yourself short,' Mr. Chekov." Spock said, opening the ship hatch.

"Come on, they're waiting." Scotty beckoned Pavel to rise and follow him out.

With a disbelieving sigh, Chekov grabbed up his crutches and hopped out of the small ship. Upon departing the hatchway he was swept into an embrace so tight that he made a squeak of protest. A mix of Japanese and English met his ears.

"Hikaru! Please-"

Sulu let go of him quickly, apologizing for hurting him. Still, he had a wide relieved grin.

"Pavel! Thank God you're alive!"

Before he could get in a word more they were interrupted by a very angry southern man pushing through the crowd to get to them.

"There you are! Would it be too much to ask for you to come back in one piece? I don't even know who the hell put you back together again. We could all be risking infection, disease…" McCoy trailed off as he started running his scanner over Chekov.

"It is good to see you too, doctor. Zey had a skilled physician looking after me." Pavel reassured him.

"Who was taking care of you?" McCoy asked. So far his scanner had shown that Chekov had recent surgery on his ears and had muscles repaired. It was all neatly done; he had indeed been under the care of a skilled doctor.

"The best, doctor. Now if you're quite satisfied we would like to get out of the doorway and greet the crew." Scotty said irritably.

"Fine. But you come to sickbay as soon as you're done telling everyone you're alive." McCoy said threateningly to the Russian.

"He's wery happy to see that I'm back." Pavel raised his eyebrows with partly feigned shock at Mr. Scott.

"He's always had a bleeding heart, that one." Scotty replied.

Sulu gestured at him to get further out of the doorway. A long round of applause greeted them. Pavel felt the gaze of everyone present on him. Blushing furiously, he limped down the rampway they had set up for him. The captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and young Spock waited at the end of the rampway.

Pavel approached, ears and face tinged scarlet from all of the attention. Jim swept him into his arms. Pavel felt the Vulcan's cool hand rest temporarily on his back as the captain hugged him. Jim pulled away, stooping down with a conspiratorial look in his eyes.

"Think you can sit on my shoulder? Come here."

"Vat? Vhy?"

For a second time Chekov let his crutches drop as the captain maneuvered him by the waist to sit atop his collarbone and shoulder blade while he crouched down.

"Captain! You will hurt yourself!" Spock protested briefly until Jim straightened up with his arms around Pavel's legs and Chekov sitting atop him.

The small crowd cheered on their boy wonder. Pavel looked over their heads, trying to hold on and sporting a grin so wide that it hurt.

"It is good to be home." Pavel said softly.

* * *

**TOS Universe Bonus**

McCoy had walked past the bridge officer conference room when he heard Spock talking. It sounded like he and the captain were having a serious discussion. McCoy could not help pausing and trying to determine what was so important that it needed a private meeting.

"It would seem logical to teach me now, captain."

McCoy raised an eyebrow, listening interestedly. There was something that the Vulcan did not know and Jim had to teach him? It sounded like perfect opportunity for blackmail on their hobgoblin.

McCoy suddenly heard classical music.

"Alright, the trick is to move smoothly along with the music and to match me."

"I surmised as much, captain."

"1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-"

"I believe that I can count the rhythm silently."

"Obviously not, because you keep on skipping a beat ahead of me. Loosen up a little but keep your shoulders and your head still." Kirk reminded him.

"I think I should take the lead." Spock suggested.

"Give yourself time to find your feet first. There, now you're getting it!" Kirk praised warmly.

"One cannot lose one's own feet, captain. Not unless one were to lose their feet from injury, amputation, or-"

"Concentrate on the dance, Mr. Spock!"

"I am doing so."

Still leaning against the conference room door, McCoy had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"I think we need some different music. Maybe something a little faster?" Jim asked.

The Vulcan must have given a nonverbal agreement.

"Computer, find a faster classical dancing song. Find something closer to a tango."

"What is a tango, captain?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Crouch a little. Come closer to me, Spock. You're losing your balance."

Thankfully, it sounded like Spock avoided falling on the floor; but he seemed to grow agitated with the captain's orders.

"Quickly spin, Mr. Spock."

"Spin?" To him the movement must seem quite illogical.

"Yes, like this. Take my wrist in a loose grip and I'll show you. Raise your arm higher. See how my arms crossed?"

"It seems foolish to move in a manner that will only make you dizzy, captain."

Jim sighed heavily.

McCoy walked away shaking his head. Forget blackmail. No one would ever believe that this had occurred. There was little point in using it for future payback.

Still, he could create a stir in the rec room if he just asked Spock how his dancing was coming along.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading this! It was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
